


Wouldn’t trade you for the world

by avaslances



Series: Arrowverse families [1]
Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Superflarow, arrowverse, parenting, supercorp parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: Lena and Kara eventually found their way back to each other, few years later they had a daughter named Amelia, another few years later they had another one, named Camila, follow their adventures to parenting
Relationships: Supercorp - Relationship
Series: Arrowverse families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648219
Kudos: 19





	1. Darling, don’t do that again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supercorp fic, I got inspired by two ocs of mine + the new episode (the 100th episode)

The sound of Lena’s small snores from the left side of the bed were all Kara could focus on. After being woken up twice for supergirl duties, Kara just stared lovingly at her wife. She could hear the laughter from the other room as the two mini Danvers-Luthor girls got ready for school. It was only 7:00, Lena was peacefully asleep though so Kara didn’t bother to wake her. Kara’s arm was underneath the raven haired girl, Kara holding her in her arms as the sleeping Luthor, well, slept. Kara slowly removed her arms from her wife, as she started making her way to the other end of the room to change. Lena’s voice caught her attention quickly. 

“Darling, where you going?” Lena was sat up now, almost as if when Kara removed her arms, Lena shot up. 

“Getting the girls off to school..” Kara spoke in a soft tone, knowing Lena had forgotten. The two girls had just had a break, they’d went on vacation to the Maldives. 

“That’s today?!” Lena spoke almost immediately afterwards, jumping out of bed. 

“Yes lovely, it is.” Kara laughed lightly as she walked closer to Lena to kiss her head. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Danvers!” Lena snapped, shoving Kara’s shoulder, the tired in her clearly showing. 

“Mommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!” The pair’s youngest burst through the room. 

“Hi little miss!” Lena spoke drowsily, her eyes falling upon the little brunette. 

“I’m readyyyyyyyyyy.” The girl whined. Lena groaned at the whine. 

“Mila, baby, go eat.” Kara spoke as she heard her wife’s unheard complaint at their daughter. The order followed by a nod and a skip out the door. 

“Thanks for that,Kar.” Lena rubbed her eyes lightly.

”Get up sleepyhead.”Kara smiled sitting on the bed again. Lena’s head falling to her shoulder.

“No.” Was there only words that escaped Lena’s mouth before falling asleep once more. 

Kara looked at the time, the girls’ bus would be here in five minutes.”Lia, Mila, get outside the bus will be here.” Kara called from the bedroom, hearing the set of feet clamoring to the door. The door shut behind them and Kara got back in bed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her close. 

A few hours later, Kara was awoken by the sensation of Lena poking her in the ribs. 

“Darling wake up.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, trying to pull her out of bed.”Mila’s teacher called, said she got into some trouble again.” A huff escaped Kara’s mouth hearing what her wife had just said. 

“Again?!” Kara whined.”But I was asleep.” The blonde whined again. 

“And now we have to go to the school and pick up miss Mila.” Lena laughed at Kara’s unhappiness. 

________________________________  
When the couple reached their daughter’s school, with lots of procrastination from Kara, Kara walked in, hand in hand with Lena. A small frown on Kara’s face. 

The principal had Mila in a chair,the petite was smiling. 

“Hi lovey.” Kara spoke softly once she spotted her seven year old. 

“Hi mama!” Mila giggled softly. 

“Mrs Danvers, Mrs Luthor, Miss Camila over here bit a girl.” The principal started. The principal looked like any other principal would. Glasses,dark hair, ponytail, suit. 

“Oh.” Kara whispered.”I was woken up for that?!” She whispered again. 

“Mrs Danvers, she bit someone!” The principal spoke impatiently. 

“Kara behave.”Lena snapped.”Mila, honey why would you do that?” Lena asked sharply. 

“Because......” Mila started.”They said mama’s supergirl.” Mila continued.‘Mama’ was Kara while Lena was ‘momma or mommy’ 

“Mhm, and why darling?” Lena asked again. 

“You told me not to tell anyone why mama goes on trips a lot.” Mila sighed. 

“That we did say.” Kara muttered, arms crossed over her chest pouting. 

“Kara..” Lena sighed giving Kara a long stare.”Focus.” It was clear since day one who the child was in their relationship. 

“Right, don’t do it again.” Kara huffed.

________________________________

On the way home, Lena had a talk with Mila about biting and how it shouldn’t be done. 


	2. Don’t cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Camila has a bad dream, she goes to Kara, crying, Lena feeling bad the girls don’t come to her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t any of Amelia in this chapter either, you get to meet her next chapter :)

“mama?” A tiny voice entered Kara and Lena’s shared room. 

“Mila, baby what is it?” Kara lifted her head up from Lena’s shoulder and tearing her attention away from the tv. 

“I..I...I had a bad dream.” The small seven year old slowly made her way to her mama’s side of the bed, tears streaming down her face. Kara placed her daughter on her lap, kissing her head.

”What was it about?” Kara asked. 

“Momma.” The little Danvers-Luthor spoke sadly. Now that teared Lena’s attention from the television. 

“Darling, talk to us about it.” Lena spoke with a frown, placing her hand on Mila’s leg.

”No...” Mila sobbed, leaning her head against her mama’s shoulder.

”Baby, talk to me.” Kara sighed.

”Not here..”The crying seven year old spoke. Kara picked up Camila and walked to the kitchen.

”Wanna talk about it now?” Kara asked with a small, yet hopeful smile. Camila nodded softly.

”Mama, don’t tell mommy, I don’t want her to worry.” Camila said, loudly enough for Lena to hear it.

”Mommy will always worry about you.” Lena spoke as she stood in the doorframe.

”Mama doesn’t.” Mila tried convincing Lena that she could handle herself.

”Actually your mama does.” Kara laughed softly leaning her head on Mila’s.

”Really?!” Mila laughed.

”Yes my love, really.” Lena smiled, picking up the little brunette, placing her on her hip.”Talk to us.”

”Well, momma, you were out of the town in the dream and well you never came home.” The seven year old stopped afterwards and started sobbing again.

”Darling, I would never leave you like that, not for a long time.” Lena reassured her daughter with a sigh.”Never, baby.” Lena spoke softly, kissing Mila’s head.

”Can I sleep in your bed tonight?!” Mila spoke hopefully. Lena looked at Kara for a nod, which Kara gave. 

“Only tonight, Mi.” Lena said as she walked back to her and Kara’s room, placing Camila on the bed, shutting the television off. As soon as Mila made contact with the bed she fell asleep, clearly the dream made her tired either way. Lena made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch.

”Kar, do they like me?” Lena spoke sadly.

”What?!” Kara whisper yelled.”Of course they do!” She walked over to Lena and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.”They love you!” Kara smiled and kissed her wife’s head.

”They always come to you.” Lena frowned, tears forming in her eyes.

”Lee, they adore you.” Kara reassured, placing her hands on Lena’s cheeks.

”Well thanks, I love you.But they love you more” A few tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks.

”Don’t you cry, Luthor.” Kara frowned and kissed Lena’s lips.”They will always love you. You’re their mom.” Kara smiled, Lena returned the smile and kissed Kara back.

”I love you.” Lena whispered

”I love you too.” Kara smiled.

* * *

The couple spent awhile on the couch, eventually going back to their room and heading to bed themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short as well but I hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short. A longer one should be out soon.


End file.
